


"jordan. how would you like to seduce the sexiest medic alive with me?"

by gayoperatorgunclub (Justacityboy)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Eggs, Gen, Juggling, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, OK BUT IS THIS THE FIRST FIC WITH MY GIRL ARUNI?????, THERE WAS NO TAG FOR HER SMH, being horny for your coworker (not in a harassment way it's more of a simp way), just a thinly veiled excuse to flirt with him, no one wants to eat raw venison with you maxim please go home, ok so, simping, tricking your coworker into being present for a stupid competition but it's really, trying to get out of camping with the resident outdoorsman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justacityboy/pseuds/gayoperatorgunclub
Summary: gustave just wants to sit in his office and do his silly little reports
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	"jordan. how would you like to seduce the sexiest medic alive with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> OK LET'S COVER SOME STUFF: 
> 
> 1\. This is my half of the writer-artist pair-up event with kabetsu_lettuce (or kabetsuhead on tumblr!) they'll be posting some wonderful art (here it is!!) to go along with this lil fic!
> 
> 2\. as usual, tumblr is gayoperatorgunclub, requests are open, and YOU ARE LOVED!!!! anyhoo enjoy!!!

“Come on, Doc! We need you to make sure no one gets hurt!” 

“James, it’s an egg juggling competition. It’s stupid, but not dangerously so. I have work to do.” 

“Please, Doc!” His eyes darted around, as he thought of something that would make the doctor agree. “Emmanuelle’s gonna participate, and you know how competitive she gets! She’ll probably shatter a knee or something!” 

Gustave gave James an exasperated look, before shaking his head and starting to pack up his paperwork. “Why I’m agreeing to this is beyond me, but fine. Okay. I’ll monitor your challenge. Just promise me one thing.” 

“Anything for you, Doc.” 

“The eggs cannot have been tampered with. Do you understand me, James? Don’t think I don’t remember last year. And tell Jordan that if I hear a single egg pun, I’m retiring. Have I made myself clear?” 

“Yes, sir!” James grinned and gave a salute, before grabbing Gustave by the arm and dragging him to the location of the Event.

-

When they arrived, Elias was holding Nienke back from beating Jordan’s ass, while Emmanuelle attempted to drag Jordan away from the bloodthirsty astronaut. Off to the side stood Thandiwe, Ngũgĩ, and Apha, completely ignoring the commotion just a few feet away. James whistled loudly to get their attention. 

“Jordan, unless you want this nice egg juggling tournament to turn into a bloodbath, you’ll take a step away from the Dutchwoman. Nienke, please have mercy on him, he is a fool.” 

Nienke snarled as Elias released her. “He’s lucky I am focused on the competition, otherwise I would’ve had my attack dog go after him.” She said, patting Elias on the shoulder. He just smiled happily, radiating good vibes. 

“And we’re all very thankful for that,” James said seriously. “Now, since I know us, I know that conflict and possible violence is inevitable. So, to combat this, I have stolen perhaps the most competent person in all of Rainbow, the wonderful, intelligent, kind, and, let’s be honest, unbearably sexy,” Jordan wolf-whistled so loudly he started coughing, “GUSTAVE KATEB!” 

The group erupted into cheers, and Gustave had never before found himself actively wishing for Olivier’s presence, but anyone would’ve been better than doing this alone. Where was Seamus when you needed him? 

“Okay, we all know the rules. Juggle your eggs for as long as possible without dropping any. Last op standing doesn’t have to go camping with Maxim next weekend. No funny business, no extra-thick eggshells, no distracting other competitors by pointing out traits in Gustave that make him extra-special husband material. Are we all on the same page?” A chorus of nods from the competitors. “Great! Now, I’ll pass out the eggs, and we’ll get started once everyone’s spread out!” 

-

Gustave should’ve known there was no way this would end well. 

“So, Doc. Do you like barbecue, by any chance?” 

“I’m sorry to say that I’ve never heard of a Halal barbecue restaurant, so I can’t really pass judgment on it.” 

“That’s too bad.” Gustave felt Jordan’s arms wrap around his waist. “Say, could I just buy some Halal meat and cook it up on the grill? Or is it the grilling itself that goes against the rules?” 

“I don’t know off the top of my head, but I’ll look into it more and get back to you.” In lieu of a response, Jordan pulled him even further onto his lap, holding him closer. 

The two were sat against the wall since Jordan had thrown the competition to get to spend some quality time with the doctor. James had had the same idea, but he was off grabbing something for Gustave to drink after he’d mentioned how thirsty he was. Jordan seemed happy to once again have Gustave to himself, if how Jordan was holding onto him was any indication. Honestly, Gustave didn’t mind as much as he probably should. It was just nice to be held. Not that he had any plans of telling Jordan that. This was a secret he’d be keeping until his death, and possibly even beyond that. 

“I didn’t know what you wanted, so I just got everything,” James called as he began setting down bottles upon bottles of different beverages. Soda, iced tea, water, juice. Gustave could get used to this. 

“Oh!” James smacked himself in the forehead. “I forgot some things inside. I’ll be right back.”

Oh yeah. Gustave could really get used to this. 

Jordan was nosing into his neck, seemingly rubbing his smoky musk anywhere he could reach. Gustave sighed and let himself sink into Jordan’s embrace. He closed his eyes and drifted off, barely taking note of James’ return, this time laden with snacks and blankets. 

The last thing he heard before the tendrils of sleep overtook him was Jordan complaining about how Apha had an unfair advantage due to her prosthetics. He reached up to shush him, shifting himself to better snuggle into Jordan’s chest. Jordan’s protests died down, and then there was a hand in Gustave’s hair, stroking it in a nice, calming rhythm. Gustave mumbled something about James spooning him from the other side and then fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill. PLEASE comment or kudos or bookmark or ANYTHING I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE INTERACT
> 
> also follow my tumblr!!!! gayoperatorgunclub 😎😎😎
> 
> anyways, thank you so much, and have a great rest of your day!!!!


End file.
